Snow blossom
by JeenaLight
Summary: Romance- as Rallen and Jenna on the planet Hyoga, the two have a fight and Jenna goes off to cool down. There is one problem, there's a blizzard on the way! can Rallen save her in time? now dedicated to R.P.
1. The Fight

Snow Blossom

Disclaimer: I do not own Spectrobes. If I did I would not be saying this now would I?

"I MAY REPOST THIS STORY… DON'T FLAME ME!" Kirara.

The planet that Rallen and Jenna is on is called Hyoga; it is very, very cold, in a solar system with no sun. There is some shadowy light from some unidentified source. Rallen and Jeena are on that planet as part of an exploration team. They start off on their space ship. They are a mile away from the main exploration group, on rough terrain. The story starts with Jeena patching Rallen back up…

***STORY START***

"Jeena, you know that I can take care of my self." said Rallen sulkily to Jeena. His orange hair was now a reddish color from the now dried blood that came from a large gash on his temple.

(FLASH BACK)

"OOFH!" came the exclamation from Rallen as he went tumbling head over heals down a slope. When he finally came to a stop he was struggling to hold on to his consciousness. He saw a bloom of red spreading out in front of his face and he knew that he had hurt his head badly and needed help. Rallen fought to press the panic button that hung from his belt and then, with great difficulty, he pressed it. He then, without any further ado, passed out.

(END FLASHBACK)

"Rallen this proves that you can't, _despite _what you say, so stop complaining…and stop moving! I can't sew you back up if you keep moving you idiot!" Jeena scolded. On the outside she looked furious but on the inside she was very worried for him. She also felt some thing deep, deep inside of her that she could not figure out for the life of her.

"I wish I had a desk job." Rallen mumbled, earning a glare from Jeena. He knew exactly what he was feeling. He felt a mix of anger, despair, calmness, and of all things, love. He felt love for Jeena and all she did for him. He felt love for her scolding, her praises, her help when he needed it whether or not he wanted it, and most of all her smiles. He was in love with each little bit of her.

"I'm done." Said Jeena curtly, packing up the supplies she had used to fix Rallen's gash.

"Fine Rallen said tersely.

"Go check in with the group leader. He want a report from you, _NOW_!" said Jeena pointing at the elevator.

"What ever you say your majesty!" said Rallen with a rude gesture. Jeena just threw a wrench that she had laying around at his ankle. When it hit, it hit hard and Rallen was forced to limp, swearing the air blue, to the elevator.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT ONE" shouted Rallen up at Jeena once he was in the cargo room. He pulled off his boot to survey the damage. It wasn't too bad, just a little bruised. He slipped his boot back on and hobbled over to a screen where a black haired, pasty complexioned man looked on with a scowl. Rallen cringed at the sudden knowledge that the discussion to follow was not going to be pretty.

***Time Skip***

"And that's about it sir." Said Rallen, finishing up his report.

"Hmmm, I believe you Rallen, but this will go on the record you know." Said Group Leader Dominic sternly. Rallen could be more trouble than he was worth sometimes.

"That's fine by me sir, I was expecting worse." Said Rallen with a large sigh of relief.

"Rallen before you sign off, I want you to know that there is a large blizzard heading your way. Stay in the ship. I don't need any more problems as is." Said Dominic.

"Yes sir. Rallen signing off." Said Rallen. He tuned off the screen and looked around. He spotted something in the corner of the room that did not belong there. He went over to it and picked it up. It was a grey cold weather jacket. All of a sudden the world faded and all he could see and hear was the howling of wind and the biting cold of a blizzard. He held something warm and heavy in his arms. Then the world came back in a rush. The first thing that came to mind was '_what just happened? That was strange.' _And the seconded thing was _'That was like an omen'_, then he went to the elevator to head up.

When he came up he looked around but he didn't see Jeena. He looked around again and he noticed a note. He picked it up and read it. It said:

"Rallen I am going out. Do not follow me. I will be back in an hour. Jeena.

Rallen's face went past white. _Jeena was out there and there was a blizzard on the way! _He had to go after her!

***END PART ONE***


	2. Finding Jeena

Snow Blossom

Disclaimer: I don't own Spectrobes. If I did, the Krawl would have kidnapped Jeena.

AN: I'm sorry I didn't update sooner! What did me in was writers block, my laziness, procrastination, and most of all the fact that I'm easily distracted! -MewKirara

Last time on Snow blossom, Rallen and Jeena got angry at each other and fought. Rallen went off to talk with Group Leader Dominic and Jeena went off to cool down unknowing of the blizzard on the way. Now Rallen has to save her be for she freezes to death! (I'm so evil, I know.)

***START PART TWO***

"JEENA! JEENA! WHERE ARE YOU?" Shouted Rallen frantically at the top of his lungs. He had been searching for fifteen eternal minutes and the weather was turning nastier. The patrol cruiser was now well out of sight and all he had to follow was a fading set of her footprints. He continued to follow them until they abruptly vanished. He was standing on an ice flat where the wind where whipping the snow up off the ground, erasing Jeena's foot prints. He swore at the cruel gods of weather. He wiped off the snow that was accumulating on his eyelashes. '_Ok, so I have no foot prints to follow, no way to contact her, and no clue where she's going. Now what do I do? First thing I CAN do, head back to the cruiser and wait for her there. Thing two, I can turn into a puddle of tears for a minuet and then run around screaming and shouting. Thing three, I can go in the general direction that her footprints were going and hope to find her. The first option is out 'cause she won't turn back just because the weather was getting a little nasty. Option two is out because I would never live down the embarrassment and shame! Option three is my best bet, so I'd best get moving before I freeze to the ground, _thought Rallen. As he trudged on he thought back on the beginning of his partnership with Jeena.

*Flashback*

"Aww man, what's this? My eighth partner? I hope this one is less high strung than number seven." Said Rallen. He was sitting outside of Commander Grant's office waiting to meet his new partner.

"Rallen, I have your new partner with me." Said the commander stepping out of one of the many rooms that lined the hall.

"Who is he?!" Said Rallen practically bouncing out of his seat. Commander Grant shook his head. Where did Rallen get all that energy and enthusiasm from? Oh well, he would just have to put that question up with what was the meaning of life.

"You mean _she_, right?" Jeena said stepping out from behind the commander. She was glaring at Rallen as she was having a very high stress day and this was the last thing she needed.

"Oh... sorry…" Rallen mumbled, his good mood suddenly gone. "_She's going to be just like the rest of them, nasty at the start and then nastier at the end. I'm never going to get a partner that is right for me."_ He thought in despair.

"Rallen what is wrong?" asked Commander Grant while putting a comforting hand on Rallen's shoulder.

"Kathrin's curse, sir." Said Rallen miserably.

"Rallen, how many times do I have to tell you that it's not real." Commander Grant said to Rallen before turning around and saying to Jeena "Rallen believes that he is hexed when it comes to partners, but I'm sure that you can convince him otherwise."

"But sir, it's true! I am cursed! I can't keep any partner longer than two months! And on top of that they all seem to hate me!" cried Rallen indignantly at Commander Grant. Then the both of them turned around when they both of them heard a rather strange noise coming from the area where Jeena had once been standing. What they both saw was a little surprising, as Jeena was lying on the ground trying her hardest to stifle her laughter. Her success was minimal at best.

"Hey, are you ok?" said Rallen with concern, getting off his chair and onto his knees next to Jeena. He slid a hand under her back to help her sit up and breath. It took her a minuet to calm down enough to speak.

"Sorry if I startled you but the face you made was just so silly that I couldn't help but crack up." Jeena gently gasped.

"Hey it's ok. I think that it's been a long day for all of us. It probably would be best if we just went home and got some sleep, then tried this again in the morning" Rallen said helping Jeena to her feet.

"Who are you, and what have you done with the real Rallen?" Commander Grant quipped at Rallen.

"I'm his identical twin and the real Rallen is bound, gagged and locked up in the third floor janitors cupboard nearest the broken alarm that goes off once a week." Rallen shot right back at Commander Grant. Jeena began to laugh so hard that tears began to well up in her eyes. It took all of five seconds for Rallen to fall prey to the laughter. Commander Grant smiled indulgently, shook his head, and walked back into his office. Later Rallen and Jeena were found by the janitorial crew, asleep in a heap with a blanket draped over them.

*End Flashback*

Rallen kept on trudging, thinking about how he and Jeena had gotten along at first when he suddenly bumped into something very hard and _very_ cold. He felt what he was pretty sure was the tower of ice near where he and Gelberus had fought. "_Could Jeena have made it this far?!_" Rallen thought in shock. He walked around the tower of ice, trying to figure out the way back to the curser, but the snow was now falling so heavily that you could barely see anything. On his second time around the tower he tripped on some small and very well hidden rock. It sent him sprawling and as he started to pick himself up his out stretched hand felt something… warm!? To make sure that he wasn't hallucinating he crawled forward a little and reached out with his other hand. Again he felt something warm. Praying with all his heart that it was Jeena he grabbed the compact flashlight in his pocket and turned it on. His breath caught in his throat as the small light cut through the thickly falling snow to reveal Jeena's petite form, unmoving.

"Jeena? Jeena! Wake up! Come on, wake up Jeena!" Rallen cried with growing panic, grabbing Jeena's body and puling it closer to him. She was so still it looked like she wasn't even breathing. It was like she was… dead.

***END PART TWO***

Whew! This took forever to write! Well here you are folks, chapter 2. Please write a review because I live off those things! And major thanks to all the people who have already left a review! They made me so happy! As a gift I dug up this quote for you to read. One of the guys that worked on Spectrobes posted it online. I don't remember who it was though. Enjoy!

"When you work long hours on a game, it seeps into your pores. You end up talking like the characters you are writing. There were a few times I called a friend on the phone and they had no clue it was me since I was talking like some character from the game. The most embarrassing thing that happened was one day, after a long day of work, I went home and while I was sleeping, I was still going over the script in my mind. I woke up to find my wife glaring at me. When I asked her what was wrong, she asked: "Who is Jeena!?" I was in hot water until I showed her that it was a character from the game… Work can be rough sometimes."


	3. Rallen's Miracle

Snow Blossom

Chapter 3

Sorry about the delay folks! My laziness got to me again. I will try to update faster in the future. Oh, and to all my reviewers, thanks! Your reviews made me kick my rear end into high gear with this story! Now, let's get this show on the road!

*START PART 3*

For a moment Rallen was unable to move. It was like time had frozen, extending the terrible moment for an eternity. Then the sadness hit like a sledgehammer and he started to sob. Rallen gently pulled all of Jeena's body into his arms, lovingly cradling her against his chest. The sorrow, the grief, his anger at himself for not protecting her better, it was all tearing him up on the inside. As he began to get up his tears fell as fast as the snow from the sky above. While he was getting up he shifted the position of his right hand from Jeena's shoulder to the center of her chest. Then he stopped dead in his tracks. He had felt something _move_ under his hand. He couldn't believe it. It…it couldn't be!

"Rallen." Came Jeena's soft whisper, almost lost to the wind's sigh. Rallen's mind froze up again until Jeena stirred a little and pressed herself closer to the nearest source of warmth, which was Rallen.

"Jeena! Come on Jeena, wake up!" shouted Rallen at his _mostly_ unresponsive partner. She just groaned in response. Cursing, he began to rub her body, hoping to warm her back up. As he did the color began to return to her face, and she stirred more and more. It took a couple of minuets but her eyes finally fluttered open.

"R…rallen? Wh…what are you d…doing out here? I th…thought that I t…told you to not to f…follow me?" said Jeena with some difficulty due to the fact that her teeth where chattering.

"Hush Jeena, save your strength." Said Rallen, feeling distant as a combination of emotional drain and adrenaline kicked in. He unlocked his gauntlets and slid them off so that he could pull off his jacket. He managed to pull off his jacket without setting Jeena down, although he hissed when cold air touched his exposed skin.

"Rallen! Wh…what are you d…doing!" Jeena said as loudly as she could manage with her voice mostly gone. He shushed her again and wrapped his jacket around the upper half of her body, tying the arms together. He managed shift Jeena so that her head was on his shoulder. She began to protest again but was silenced by a finger as Rallen began to head in what he felt was the right direction back to the cruiser. He prayed that he could get back before he succumbed to hypothermia.

*END PART 3*

Ahh, finally done. Sorry that the chapter is so short but school about to start and things will get busy for me so I wanted to get this up before then. I will keep on working on Snow Blossom in the mean time. Oh and I plan on getting Spectrobes: Origins. And a beta, because I do need one. If you would like to be my beta, say so in a review! Ta ta everyone!


	4. Meeting Kathrin

Hey everyone! Sorry if my last chapter was not my best but I was not feeling well and I was on a time limit for my writing. But on a better note I HAVE INSPRATION! This inspiration is R.P., and no I won't give you her full name but for now on this story is dedicated to her. Thanks for your offer to help with that evil class called Biology! (And the giant chocolate bar!) Another good thing that I got Spectrobes: Origins, and now all I have to do is get a Wii so that I can play it! [Looks back on the last sentence] Gee my logic is strange. To Kisdota-The Freak Gamer, yes I do know where I'm going and I have known for many months! To nameis_DooM please don't say things like that, because you are not dumb, you are just challenged like me (I have aspergers syndrome)! This is proved by the fact that you get on and read stories like mine! To answer your question a beta is someone who checks another person's stories for errors. Oh, and would everyone review after they finish reading the chapter if possible. Well on with the Story!

*START PART 4*

As Rallen walked along what he believed to be the path back to the curser his body began to fail him. His steps became slower and his arms where starting to become numb. Despite his trying to focus his mind wandered but no matter what hindered him he did not stop. Both his life and Jeena's depended on his ability to keep moving.

Jeena had fallen asleep soon after Rallen had picked her up and started to carry her. Now she dreamt of someone who she had never known but at one time had meant the world to Rallen.

*JEENA'S DREAM SCAPE*

"Open your eyes lassie. It's time for you and me to have a talk." Said a feminine voice with a heck of an Irish accent.

"Please just let sleep." Whimpered Jeena.

"You sure aren't feeling good, are you lassie? Come here…jeese lassie you need to eat more often!" said the voice. Jeena had been gently picked up and now her chin felt like it was resting on someone's shoulder.

"I try but I'm Rallen's partner, and I have to do so much and I don't always have enough time to eat…" Jeena's protest trailed off as she ran out of things to say.

"I know the routine lassie, do all of your work before you eat, and I know that you have a lot of thing to take care of. You do know that Rallen can help you with some of the stuff lassie? But enough of this, you need to open your eyes now." said the voice kindly. Jeena cautiously cracked one eye, and seeing only a blur of peach and brown opened both eyes. They did not focus at first but when they did all she saw was some chocolate colored, rather frizzy hair and a slice of peachy freckly, skin.

"You remind me of mama. She always held me like this." Jeena said quietly.

"Do I lassie? Well I can't hold you like this for much longer so I'm going to set you down now, sorry in advance." Said the voice. The woman to whom the voice belonged set her down. Finally Jeena could see whom she was talking to. The woman was slightly taller than Jeena was, was heavily freckled. Her emerald green eyes showed that she was truly Irish. She wore an older style of the NPP uniform, the one that was dark blue instead of black with dark grey armor pieces.

"Why are you so familiar?" asked Jeena with a puzzled tone.

"Don't you remember the picture that Rallen showed you?" said the woman, giggling as she did so.

"A picture that Rallen showed… wait… Kathrin?" said Jeena in surprise.

"So you do know me lassie. Well I have just two things to say to you, or rather a thing to ask and a thing to tell to you lassie." Said Kathrin warmly.

"Well go ahead, I'm listening." Said Jeena in awe. After all Kathrin had been Rallen's first partner and the _only_ person to tame him.

"First lassie, I want you to tell him that he's not cursed, that it was only that he hadn't found someone else that was compatible with his personality. And seconded…" Kathrin trailed off.

"Come on, tell me!" said Jeena eagerly. Kathrin had made her curious.

"Rallen's in love with you." Said Kathrin bluntly. Jeena breath caught in her throat. Rallen was in love with…her?!

*END PART 4*

Finally, I'm done! I'm sorry that I'm not posting as fast as I used to, but I'm getting hammered with homework and…essays [shivers violently]. Do not fear for I will not stop writing until the story is done! Ta ta for now, folks!

PS: please review!


	5. Love, Loving, and Being Loved

Snow Blossom Chapter 5

WILL THIS STORY NEVER END?!?! Sorry people, but right at this moment in time I'm a little frustrated with Snow Blossom. When it started out it was going to be a one shot but when I started to write it out it turned out to be much longer so I said, "ok two chapters". Talk about famous last words. I'm guessing that it's going to be anywhere from 7 to 10 chapters long. As I'm writing this I am: behind on two essays, trying to memorize my lines from the script for U.T.B.U. and the poem O Captain My Captain, write two stories-this one included, stay caught up in biology, and (pauses to catch her breath) pass Spanish 2. That and I'm starting to burn out. So I will not be updating as fast. Comprende? Good. Now on with the story

*START PART 5*

(Jeena's Dreamscape)

"Rallen? In love with me? Wa…what do you mean?" said Jeena, quite taken aback.

"Yes, he's in love with you lassie. And when I say in love, I mean that he is willing to do anything to save your life. Anything at all." Said Kathrin. She had been expecting this reaction.

"But why should he? I'm just his partner, his eighth one at that!" said a now panicked Jeena.

"You're not just his partner, you're someone he cares for and can trust no matter what happens lassie." Kathrin patiently said.

"But he was the same way with you!" exclaimed Jeena, her mind trying to handle the overload from the fact that Rallen was in love with her.

" I was a big sister to him, not a lover. You are not a big sister, but something much more important." Said Kathrin with infinite patience. After all, Jeena was much like herself, clumsy when it involved loving someone who was not family.

"Thank…you." Jenna mumbled.

"Why do you say that lassie?" asked Kathrin with some restrained curiosity.

"You helped me realize that I love him too." Jeena whispered. Though Jeena herself did not realize it, she was fading. A small smile graced Kathrin's face.

"Lassie, it's time for us to part for now. Good luck with taming him. And remember, I'll keep an eye out for you." Kathrin's voice faded out, in fact everything was fading for Jeena. Fading into beautiful white petals, or was that snow flakes? Jeena didn't care anymore, as she drifted into the place where she was safe, Rallen's loving embrace.

(Reality)

"I must… keep going… for Jeena's… sake." Rallen forced out from between his teeth as he forced himself to stay awake. He couldn't really feel anything now. He had been walking for what felt like an eternity and a half, and he was past ready to collapse but the warm burden in his arms gave him the strength to keep moving. He gently bumped into another wall of ice, but he barely felt it. He kept on walking until he felt the winds calm down. He realized that he had found a small, sheltered niche in the ice wall.

"I'm…sorry Jeena…I can't…go on." Rallen mumbled. He went down on his knees to keep from collapsing. Rallen, with the last that he had to give, laid Jeena in the alcove and positioned his numb body next to Jeena so that he could protect her from the cold. His eyes slid closed as his mind drowned in white, and only a moment after this, he quit breathing. His heart was slowing down as well; slowing down so much that is was almost…gone. In only a few seconds his heartbeat was truly gone

*END PART 5*

Ahh, a cliffhanger, and a good one at that from my point of view. Don't worry people; Rallen is not going to die. I wouldn't kill off my favorite N.P.P. officer, now would I? I'm feeling better now that I've got this off my chest. Until next time, Ja Ne!


	6. Rescue

And I'm off again. I round the corner at a full sprint, spot my obstacles: homework, late essays, memorization, and writer's block. I dodge to the left and to the right, I leap up, and for the final challenge I lower my head and CHARGE! One crash bang boom later and I'm good to go. Advance warning, this chapter has a lot of time skips. My thanks go to Leo star force for getting me to write this chapter. Here is chapter six (Hurray!)!

*START PART 6*

(Temporary HQ, Hyoga)

"Myrtle, have you been able to contact everyone so far?" asked Group Leader Dominic.

"All but one, Domino Dearest." Myrtle's response was greeted with sever facial twitches. He hated his wife's nickname of Domino with a passion.

"So which group is it?" Asked Dominic with some irritation. The day had not going all that well for him.

"Group 4, Rallen and Jeena." Replied petite Myrtle with a smirk. She did love to annoy her Domino Dearest.

"You hailed them multiple times, as per regulation?" asked Dominic.

"I followed the regs to a T, Domino Dearest." Myrtle shot back, pulling her graying hair from her crimson eyes. This kind of banter was common between the two of them these days.

"Then bring up their stats, if you would." Dominic sighed.

"Coming right up Domino Dearest…oh no" Myrtle breathed the last two words.

"What is it?!" Dominic said, becoming fully alert in seconds.

"The sensor not registering a heartbeat for Rallen, and Jeena's looks like it might stop any moment." Myrtle reported immediate.

"Get a team out there right now!" Shouted Dominic

(Time Skip: 15 minuets)

"Myrtle, do you have a fix on their position?" Shouted Dominic into the mouthpiece, over the high winds. He was going out with the rescue team because he felt responsible somehow.

"Almost there… gacha! You can't get to them by going in a line so I'm going to guide you to them." Said Myrtle over the earpiece.

"Fine, just let me make it so that the others can hear you instructions." Shouted Dominic again.

(Time Skip: 24 minuets)

"How close are we?" Shouted Dominic to Myrtle. Everyone on the team had to yell to be heard.

"You're right on top of them! Keep looking!" answered Myrtle.

"Sir, I found them!" Called out one of the three others guys.

"Holy!" said the second one.

"Get them back to base now!" ordered Dominic

(Time Skip: 27 minuets)

"Put her over there, and him…oh Shoot! How long has he been like this?" asked Dr. Wilson.

"We found him that way." Dominic replied.

"…He might have a chance. If I try anything it'll be a long shot." Said Dr. Wilson.

"Try anything you can. He is… we cant loose him." Said Dominic

*END PART 6*

I pretty sure that the next chapter will be the last one. By the way this was a transitional chapter. Not my best I know, but I was fighting writers block. The next chapter will be better by far! Until then, Ja Ne.


	7. The Confession

And here is the last Chapter everyone! Hope you like it, because this story has been both a pain and a joy. I want to say thank you to Leo star force again! People who say nice things about me and my story (soon to be stories, yes that's plural) are at the top of my praise list. Sorry this took so long to post but I was grounded for a while. Now on with the story!

*START PART 7*

"How is she doing?" asked Dominic concernedly. He was trying to push the fact that Rallen had a good chance of never waking up again.

"She's fine. Ra…Rallen protected her from the worst of the storm." Murmured Kira, the nurse on duty. The mission had been ended early due to what had…happened, and every one had been brought back to Kollin. Rallen was listed in serous condition after Dr. Wilson performed a long and extremely risky procedure to get Rallen's heart beating again.

"You know him?" asked Dominic in surprise. Most people don't usually get chocked up about people they haven't met.

"He was one of my closets friends in middle school. Bullies would pick on me all the time, and he just kept on defending me no matter what. Not many people would do that for me." Kira murmured softly as she left the room to attend to her other duties. Dominic continued his quite vigil by Jeena's bedside. Dr. Wilson pocked his head in, and as he saw that Dominic was there came in.

"Do you know what happened?" Dr. Wilson asked Dominic.

"I don't have a clue. I need one them to wake up first and tell me." Dominic said in response to this.

"Well, Rallen is not going to be awake for at least a week, so your best bet is Jeena." Said Dr. Wilson, laying a hand on Dominic's shoulder. "And until one of them wakes up, all that we can do is keep waiting."

(Time skip 4 days)

"Ohhhhh…my head hurts." Mumbled Jeena, startling Kira in the process. Jeena's eyes fluttered open briefly, then slammed shut in an attempt to block out the bright light. Kira ducked out into the hallway and yelled for Dr. Wilson. Dr. Wilson came running, asking what was happening, and Kira told him what had happened. By this time Jeena had fallen back to sleep.

(Time Skip 19 hours)

"Hey I think she's waking up…not so loud idiot *KA-THUNK* owww…you deserved that Cory." Bickered a couple of voices. Jeena winced and turned away from the loud sounds. Immediately she felt a cool hand touch her forehead, and heard someone call for something.

"It's alright to open your eyes Jeena," a masculine voice said. '_Déjà vu_' thought Jeena as she opened her eyes. She was nearly blinded by the lights at first but she soon adjusted. She saw a tall, dirty blond with blue eyes leaning over her.

"My name is Dr. Cory Wilson, Jeena. Could you tell me what happened?" asked Dr. Wilson.

"Only a little bit." Jeena mumbled, still out of it.

"Well just start at the beginning and go slow." Said Dr. Wilson. And so she did, excluding the bits about Kathrin and falling asleep at the end. When she woke up later Dr. Wilson offered to let her see Rallen even though he was still unconscious and she took him up on his offer.

(Time Skip 4 and a half hour later)

"I must warn you, he's not in good shape." Dr. Wilson said kindly.

"I don't care, I just want to see him." Jeena said plainly.

"Alright. Kira, would you like to help Jeena?" Dr. Wilson asked Kira. The two women had become fast friends in the short amount of time that they had known each other.

"All right, come here Jeena…here let me do that." Kira said quietly. Kira gently helped Jeena in to a wheelchair, and then began to wheel her down the various corridors to the room where Rallen was. The trip was silent and fast, all things considered. When Jeena finally saw Rallen, she was shocked. Rallen was the color of death, so white that he almost blended in with the sheets that he lay on. Many, many wires trialed from his body, and the only sign that he was alive was the soft beeping from the monitors and the faint fog that appeared in a steady rhythm on the inside of the mask that was fitted over his nose and mouth.

"Are you ok Jeena?" Kira said noticing her friend's shock.

"I'm…fine. Just a little…unnerved." Said Jeena slowly.

"Do you want me to leave you two alone?" asked Kira, sensing that Jeena needed some time alone with Rallen.

"That would be nice, thank you Kira." Said Jeena with a murmur. Kira helped Jeena into a chair by Rallen's bedside, and then quietly left. For the next three days Jeena did not move from that chair unless she absolutely had to. On the third day Rallen finally awoke. They where all alone when this happened.

(Time Skip)

"Katty…where are you?" Rallen mumbled, scaring the living daylights out of Jeena in the processes.

"Rallen! Oh my… Rallen wake up!" Said Jeena.

"Wha? Jeena? Where am…" Rallen mumbled.

"Hush Rallen. We're back on Kollin now, in a hospital." Jeena said more quietly.

"Katty…" Rallen mumbled again.

"What?" Said Jeena in surprise.

"She said that you had something to tell me." Rallen said more clearly than last time.

"Oh…Uhhhh…RallenI'minlovewithyou!" Jeena said in one breath. "And Kathrin wanted me to tell you that you're not cursed." She continued softly.

"What was the first thing that you said?" Rallen said, his voice almost normal.

"I'minlovewithyou!" Jeena said as fast as she could again.

"…I love you too." Said Rallen, as he reached out with his hand to touch Jeena's cheek. Jeena froze for a second, and then she took his hand and held it against her heart, trying to put into words what she felt. After she failed several times, she just simply cried tears that glittered.

"Don't cry Jeena. Don't be sad" Rallen said after he felt he tears.

"I'm not! I'm happy Rallen! Happy that you're alive! And that you love me!" Jeena cried softly. After a moment Rallen pulled his hand away, much to Jeena's confusion. Rallen then patted the bed that he was laying on. It took a couple more pats before Jeena got the idea. Jeena gently crawled up onto the bed with Rallen, and snuggled in to him. She was rewarded with a very loving and gentle kiss on the forehead. They fell asleep together like this, latter to be found by a three nurses, Kira included. One of the nurses just happened to have a camera, which was then used to take photos of the two. The photos where given to Commander Grant, who had a hissy fit until his wife whacked him upside the head, saying "Leave those poor lovebirds alone!" After this he simply grumbled. All was well, Jeena and Rallen having confessed to each other that they loved each other. Kathrin was happy…or was she? We may never know. But every thing was peaceful for the moment and love had prevailed, once again.

*THE END…or is it?*

Thanks for reading my story! Now as a final favor could you write a review for me? A cookie goes to the person who can write the longest review! ~Kirara Cat~


End file.
